


loving jake

by Mildredo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredo/pseuds/Mildredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Loving Jake isn’t something that Amy thinks about. It just is, like breaths and blinks and heartbeats. It’s the feeling that stays nestled behind her ribcage no matter what she’s doing; a comfortable happiness, a safe joy. It’s natural and easy and constant, unwavering.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	loving jake

Loving Jake isn’t something that Amy thinks about. It just is, like breaths and blinks and heartbeats. It’s the feeling that stays nestled behind her ribcage no matter what she’s doing; a comfortable happiness, a safe joy. It’s natural and easy and constant, unwavering.

Loving Jake is coffee and oatmeal and pressing together in their tiny kitchen because there’s not enough room for two people to be in it together but they are anyway. It’s falling into bed after a late night at work and sleeping in their clothes because neither of them can muster the energy to change into pajamas. It’s getting frustrated when Jake takes forever ordering lunch while she drives around and around the block wasting fuel, but forgetting that frustration when she turns the corner and he’s standing on the sidewalk with two of everything balanced in his arms.

Loving Jake is the way he knows when Amy’s stressed or tired or angry, even when she’s certain she’s maintaining a perfect pokerface. It’s the way he can make things better that she didn’t even know were wrong. It’s the way she just _knows_ he’s having a little spoon kind of day, and the way his chest heaves when she hugs him from behind. Loving Jake is his dopey lopsided grin when she kisses his nose and the way his hair curls in the shower. It’s stolen kisses in the copy room and his desk getting tidier and the way he plays princesses with the Jeffords girls when they babysit. It’s the way he tickles Ava’s tiny toes to make her giggle when she’s crying and the pride on his face when her sisters join in until they’re all in a tangled heap; Amy reminds the girls that it’s almost bedtime but it’s half-hearted, because seeing Jake covered in happy, laughing children is worth the bending of a rule or two.

Loving Jake is the ring on her finger and the name beside hers on the buzzer. It’s two mothers who have monthly lunch dates to plan wedding outfits and swap stories of how they knew their kids would get together some day. It’s seven brothers who have accepted an eighth and the watching the boy who grew up alone surrounded by family, hers and his and theirs.


End file.
